This invention relates to an apparatus for storing articles. In ordinary households, fixed storage facilities which are already built into the house, or separately purchased storage boxes or racks are used for storage of clothing and other household items. In such facilities, when the number of articles to be stored increases, or when storage space is insufficient, household items must be kept inside the house, decreasing the living space available and causing a considerable deterioration in the living environment.